Like A Song (Taeil and Jihoon) Block B
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Summary: The reason Pyo Jihoon loves Lee Taeil and why Taeil loves him. Disclaimer: I do not own these two wonderful boys, but I do however own this story!


Like A Song

Pyo JiHoon and Lee Taeil

Summary: The reason Pyo Jihoon loves Lee Taeil and why Taeil loves him.

Disclaimer: I do not own these two wonderful boys, but I do however own this story!

~START~

Time please slow down, or please rewind this part in my life forever. I want to continue to lie like this, next to the one I love more than life itself for the remainder of my time on this planet. What more could be said; this moment is perfect. Having him facing me with his slender, smaller hands almost touching my bigger and rougher ones is causing me to fall into a world unknown to me…well, for now. Soon I will know it all too well; my love for this man is continuing to grow and then there will be no place in this world of love that I don't know like the back of my hand.

Wake up, wake up, I want him to wake up just so that I can peer into his light brown eyes that are just the right size; a size not too small and not too wide, just right where I can look into his soul and into his heart. Like they say; the eyes are the windows to the soul, and what I see inside his is overflowing love and devotion. He wears his heart on his sleeve and just the aura of innocence he gives off draws me to him like a magnet.

Even when we are not in the same room, when he is far from me, I cannot forget him. He is like a song stuck on replay in my head. Every word he says to me is like the lyrics and his personality being the rhythm.

Lee Taeil, he is too perfect.

Sometimes, moments like this, I want to ask him if it hurt when he fell from heaven just so I could see his peach skin flush a cheery red and then have him stutter for what to say.

Then there is his nose, something I could kiss every time I see him. The smallness suits him all too well. My eyes slid down the thinness of his nose and straight to his plump lips that are a dull red every time he sleeps. They just look so kissable that I am having a hard time restraining myself. I have to remember that he is sleeping, and I just can't bring myself to wake him up just so that I can kiss those delicious lips of his that he has given to me so many times.

My eyes continue to look at him and a softness comes over my features. He is my drug, my world, my Taeil. I'm sure it is the same with him, for we have told each other so many times when we lie in each other's arms just basking in the others presence like the outside world no longer exists. He makes me happy and there is no doubt in my mind he feels the same way about me.

GAH! Why does it have to be so late, I want to tell him I love him, and I want to tell him that he is my world!

Without much thought I leaned forward and connected my lips with his. The kiss was soft and would probably be considered a peck since I quickly pulled back, not wanting him to wake up.

"I love you." My voice was just bellow a whisper, but to me it felt as though I was yelling. My words bouncing off the walls and ringing through my ears and I hope they find their way to Taeil's ears as well so that even in his dreams he can hear me tell him I love him

"I love you too, you dork." His voice was low and horse, like he had just woken up; which I guess he did. I was taken aback and my eyes where probably wide with shock. I didn't mean to wake him up, I just wanted to feel those soft lips pressed against my own one more time.

"You-you're awake?" I asked, I know it's a dumb question considering he just talked to me.

"I've been awake, even when I sleep I could feel your eyes on be, idiot." He scoffed as he slowly opened his eyes to look up at me. I smiled, he is just so beautiful. The moons rays poured in through the curtains and fell across his lightly peached skin causing it to glow a wonderful tone.

I couldn't contain myself any longer, reaching out a hand I grazed my fingers across his soft cheek down to his chin so that I can glide my thumb over the same lips I just kissed. Even when he calls me an idiot I know he doesn't mean it, because he feels the same way I do. If he was in my position he probably would have done the same thing I did.

"Taeil, why do you love me?" The words spewed from my mouth before my brain even had a chance to process them, but it's not like I could take them back now and so I continued to look at him. His eyes remained closed but he moved his body closer to mine, brushing up to my chest.

"That's a stupid question; you should know why I love you." He said in a monotonous voice.

"But I want you to say it." I stated, I just need to hear the words pass his lips and then maybe I could sleep.

He sighed and shifted his body so that he was now on his side, facing me with open eyes; the moons rays causing a green tint to form over his natural light brown eyes. He gave me this irritated look that made me go soft; it was really cute when he was half asleep and trying to look all tough. I was anticipating his words, I want to know the real reason he is with me; never once have I asked him so it made no sense to me why he would automatically assume I would know. I mean there is nothing special about me and especially nothing that would bring my Hyung into my bed.

"I love you because…" He took a moment to lock eyes with me and place his hands on my chest, "Because. You. don't." He kept pausing his words and it was causing me to grow even more anxious, I just wanted him to say why he loves me!

"Snore." A smirk found its way on his lips and before I knew it he leaned up and pecked me on the lips before he turned around and buried himself under the covers.

I was left a little stunned, that was not the answer I was looking for. None the less I couldn't help the small chuckle that passed my lips, and this is why I love Lee Taeil.

~THE END~


End file.
